The Microsoft Agent Frontier Constitution
The constitution is on the side for desktop and laptop users. You should be able to see it on mobile as well. The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire also has a license agreement, which can be viewed below. FRONTIER LICENSE AGREEMENT 1. INTRODUCTION - Hello and welcome to TMAFE. You must agree to the license agreement if you want to join the Frontier, if you don't, you'll be kicked and possibly banned. 2. LEGAL NOTICE - The Frontier did not create or does not own Microsoft Agent. Microsoft agent belongs to Microsoft, and we are not affiliated with them in anyway. MASH belongs to Bellcraft.com, and we do not own it. You will have to agree with Bellcraft’s and Microsoft’s license agreements. (As there is no valid link for the Bellcraft license agreement, you will have to view it via The Microsoft Agent Scripting Helper installer. If you don’t have it, you can get it from the MASH download page. As for the Microsoft License Agreement, it can be found at www.microsoft.com/en-us/Useterms/Retail/Windows/10/Useterms_Retail_Windows_10_English.htm) You are not allowed to use our software for illegal or malicious purposes. There is more information on our software in section 3. 3. SOFTWARE NOTICE - The Frontier also distributes software. If you do something really bad or illegal in the Frontier, we won't claim responsibility for your actions. Everyone is free to use Frontier software such as characters (Konnor88 V7.4.0, Frontier Web Browser 8, etc) or the Frontier flag. However, enemies are NOT allowed to use them. If an enemy is seen using any Frontier software or using the Frontier flag, they are risk of a copyright takedown notice. If you are considered good or neutral in TMAFE, you are free to use our software and the Frontier flag in your videos. Some Frontier software such as Anti-Protonian, is open source and free to use. Anti-Protonian uses the Mozilla Public License 2.0 (It can be found and viewed on www.mozilla.org/en-US/MPL/2.0/). Most open source Frontier software is licensed under the Mozilla Public License 2.0. Not all Frontier software is open source, however. 4. FULL ADMIN PERMS - You are prohibited to exploit a higher role to get ROOT or full admin. Admins are not permitted to give random citizens full administrator. Full administrator refers “Administrator” role option in roles. Any attempts to overthrow the Frontier king / Monarch are prohibited, and will result in a PERM BAN. Only a few people are allowed to get full admin via ROOT or a god role, giving normal citizens ROOT or full admin is prohibited. 5. SEPARATE MS AGENT COMMUNITIES - You are PROHIBITED from doing anything harmful to the frontier, such as establishing a separate community, there’s a reason to why we merged all the existing with us. It is ok to have your own server, but it can’t be considered a separate community from TMAFE. If it is considered a separate community or seems like one, the owner will risk a PERM ban from TMAFE and restricted use of its software / characters. Members in one could also risk being perm banned, especially if they played a major role in it. Establishing a separate community is treason and will risk in a PERM ban from TMAFE. 6. FLAGS AND LOGOS – The Frontier flag is owned by TMAFE, and members of TMAFE and neutral people are allowed to use it whenever they want, rather in a video or even an Agent character. Enemies are not allowed to use it at all. The Frontier flag is also not allowed to change, unless decided by the leader. Admins and full admins can change the flag, but at a minimum for 3-4 days. The only exception to this is Christmas, when the flag is changed for most of December. The Frontier does not own the Microsoft or Windows logo, as they are owned by Microsoft Corporation. The Microsoft Agent Scripting Helper logo is owned by Bellcraft.(edited) 7. WEBSITES – The Frontier website is mean to give out information to people who are curious about Microsoft Agent technology and the frontier. You are prohibited from doing anything harmful to it. You are also prohibited from doing something malicious to the website. This includes DDOSing or hacking into it. You also must accept the license agreement of the hoster, FreeWebHostingArea, as they are kind enough host the main TMAFE website for TMAFE. (Their license agreement can be found on www.freewebhostingarea.com/agreement.html) 8. WIKIS – The Konnor88 wiki is a reliable source for information about the Frontier and its members. Attempting to attack, destroy, or do anything harmful to it will result in a block from the wiki. All edits are automatically documented via logs. 9. PRIVACY POLICY – Doxing and spying are strictly prohibited. Doing either of them will result in a PERM ban. IP grabbers are also prohibited, as they could risk in a person being doxed at risk of a denial of service attack, which are illegal. The Frontier also values privacy, which means you should not violate anyone’s privacy here. 10. LAWS - Just because you’re in the Frontier doesn't mean you are free to break laws of the United States of America and the country you live in. By being here, you MUST follow the law of the United States, and your country, and also international law. This also includes COPPA, which everyone must follow. You also must follow the laws of your state or province. 11. TRADEMARKS - The Frontier is not affiliated with Bellcraft or Microsoft, even though it has "Microsoft Agent" in the name. The Windows logo belongs to Microsoft Corporation, and the MASH logo belongs to Bellcraft. 12. BANS - By joining TMAFE, we reserve the right to limit, suspend, or terminate your use of the programs / software including suspending your membership, immediately and without prior notice to you for any reason, including, without limitation. If you are banned from TMAFE, you are not allowed to use any software by us or any agents created by us. This is for protection against people like MAV and also creates a secure environment in TMAFE that everyone can enjoy. This is the end of TMAFE license agreement. If the text is Italic, it means it only applies to the main TMAFE Discord server. If you accept, you are allowed in the server. If you decline, immediately leave. Category:TMAFE